Mistakes I Haven't Made
by Bflolovesjohnohh
Summary: Drew's just getting over Ali, and doesn't want to ruin anything else, but what happens when he meets Adelle...Well first story I ever wrote,I've read alot of fanfic and I thought I'd try writing my own. Let me know what you think good or bad, thanks
1. Chapter 1

"Morning sunshine!" Broden and Brent screamed just inches from my face.

"Screw you" I mumbled as I buried myself deeper in the sheets.

"Well looks like someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed." Allen commented, as he pulled the covers from my face. I sighed and rolled out of bed

"Hurry up," Cayden yelled emerging in the doorway,"You wouldn't want to look like a mess on you first day at Degrassi would you Adelle?"

"No I don't, so I suggest that you all get out of my room and leave me alone" I yelled. They all muttered rude comments under their breath as they exited but I brushed them off and slammed the door behind them.

Don't get me wrong I absolutely love my brothers but they can be quite over bearing at times. Cayden is the eldest, a senior, and is really intelligent. Allen is a junior and your typical jock, all he ever talks about is football and girls. Brent and Broden are freshman twins and both seem to be following in Allen's footsteps, which is honestly very unfortunate. I am a sophomore, the middle child of my family, and quite often over looked by just about everyone who meets us, this is fine with me because I'm a really shy person and tend to keep to myself.

I glanced at the clock and was shocked at the time, 6:10; I only had 20 minutes to get ready. I went to my closet and pulled out a blue flannel, dark washed skinny jeans, and a pair of black peep toe pumps. Next I went to my vanity and did my makeup; a light smoky eye, foundation, bronzer, and to top off the look a red tinted lip gloss. My brothers yelled for me from downstairs and I was left with no choice but to leave my hair in its boring natural waves.

I, being my clumsy self, stumbled down the stairs and out to the car where my brothers were impatiently waiting. "God princess are you ready to go now!' Allen asked in an exasperated tone. I just rolled my eyes at him and Cayden pulled out of the drive.

My stomach filled with butterflies as we drew nearer and nearer to our new school. I had never had to move schools before, so this would be a strange experience for me. Everything in my life was changing because of my parents' divorce, and so far nothing good had come from it. I was terrified as we pulled into our parking space, and my brothers began to hop out of the car.


	2. Chapter 2

I sulked up the steps into the crowded hallways of Degrassi. I headed quickly towards the office and attempted to ignore all the stares from students as I passed by. When I finally reached the office I was greeted by a sweet looking girl at the front desk, who I assumed was a student. "Umm, can you tell me where to get my schedule at?" I asked.

"Oh," she said "are you Adelle Camber?"

"Yeah" I replied quietly "that's me"

"Well welcome to Degrassi! I'm Clare Edwards." She said shaking my hand and handing me a schedule. "I can't help you find your classes because I have to stay and welcome your siblings, do you think you'll be able to find your way around, or should I have someone come help you."

"Oh no I think I'll be fine" I replied "I better get going I'm sure class starts soon and I need to put my things in my locker."

"Alright," she replied "let me know if you need anything!"I gave her a quick thanks and headed out of the office.

Just as I entered the hallway that was lined with lockers the bell rang. Hundreds of kids raced past me, and I was happy that not a single one noticed me having trouble finding my own. Once I finally found it I hurriedly grabbed my things and rushed to class.

I handed the teacher a paper showing I was a new student and went to find a desk, but before I could even take one step she stopped me. "Wait, wait, wait." she said heading to the front of the class and beckoning me to her. "This," she shouted cheerfully "Is Adelle Camber. She's new to Degrassi so I trust you will all do your best to make her feel at home."

She motioned for me to go sit and I decided that the best place for me to do that would be in the back of the room. As I walked down the aisles of desks everyone stared at me. Several boys in the front wolf whistled and many girls gave me vicious looks. I sat down and tried to focus but people continued to stare at me and whisper. I could feel my cheeks burning a bright red from embarrassment until the bell rang and finally I could leave the god awful room.

I bolted out of the room like a speed walker and attempted to find my next class, but the school was big and I had no clue what direction I was going. I was getting nowhere fast and that frustrated me because I didn't want to be late on my first day. I finally got going in the right direction and began to pick up my pace even more. It was a bad idea. I was clumsy as it was and the fact that I was wearing heels didn't help. I tripped and fell face down in the middle of the hallway. I tossed my things in the air mid fall and managed to catch myself just before my face hit the ground.

"Are you okay?" a sweet smooth voice called from behind me.


	3. Chapter 3

*Drew's POV*

There she lay on the ground looking like the hottest mess I have ever seen in my life, hotter than Ali was maybe. No, no she wasn't, I had to stop thinking about these girls so much, I couldn't ruin someone else's life. I rushed over to help her up, but she was already scrambling to her feet, I giggled. "Are you okay?" Hurrying towards her.

Now that I could fully see her, and not just the view of her backside, I was in awe. Her skin was a bit tan maybe a shade lighter than mine. She had brunette waves that framed her face perfectly, and matched he adorable chocolate eyes**.** She was about average height and had an average figure. And her lips, they sparkled and glowed even though there was no sunlight, she looked extremely, well… kissable.

"Umm yeah I think so." She muttered

"Oh really?" I replied "Then why are you holding your wrist?"

She quickly realized what she was doing, released her hand from her arm. She went to collect the items she'd thrown, but as she picked up her books I saw her flinch in pain so I hurriedly took them from her. She thanked me and blushed a ruby red. I gathered the rest of her things for her and asked what her next class was. "History" she replied sheepishly.

"That's my next class too;" I smiled "Do you mind if I walk with you?"

"Not at all." She grinned shyly.

The classroom was close so I wouldn't be able to talk to her much.

"Are you new here?" I asked.

"Yeah," she replied with a frown, "is it really that obvious?"

"A little," I chuckled. "What grade are you in?"

"Sophomore," she replied."You?"

"Junior." I said with a smile.

"Oh." was all that came out of her mouth, and I could almost detect a hint of sadness in her voice.

"Well here we are," I said. She gave the teacher her new student slip and I took my usual seat in the back of the class.

*Adelles' POV*

People stared again as I walked to my seat. But there was only one stare I cared about. This was the stare coming from the boy in the back of the room. He was probably the closest thing I'd ever get to my idea of perfect, well at least in looks.

His hair was black and perfectly styled, but yet it looked soft like I could easily run my fingers through it. Also he was strong, I could tell from the clearly visible muscles under his shirt. But when you looked into his breathtaking blue eyes you could easily detect that he was just a teddy bear inside. He just looked comforting. I longed to throw myself into his arms and to just have him hold me there for the rest of forever.

I walked with as much poise and confidence as I could muster up to my desk and sat down. Just as I took my seat the bell rang, and everyone's eyes snapped off me and focused on the front of the room.

I however was not paying attention, again. I was completely absorbed in my own little world, I can honestly say that not a word that teacher spoke I heard. I felt something gently tapped my leg, it made me jump.

"I didn't mean to scare you," the gorgeous boy giggled.

"Oh it's fine," I replied with a smile.

"So, I just realized something," he said, "I never quite caught your name."

"Adelle," I replied holding out my hand, "Adelle Camber."

"What a beautiful name," he said as he took my hand into his. But to my surprise he didn't shake it. Instead he twisted it so my palm was facing upwards and he kissed my wrist gently, it gave me chills. In fact I think that at that moment I was blushing more than I'd ever blushed in my whole entire life.

"I'm Drew," he replied flashing his brilliant white smile, but I was too shy to say anything.

The bell rang and he gathered his things and began to head out of class. However he paused in the doorway and turned to me. "Hope that makes your wrist feel better," he winked and left


	4. Chapter 4

*Drew's POV*

I couldn't take my mind of Adelle after I left History. Trust me I wanted to though. It was like when you hear a song on the radio in the morning, and then all day it's stuck in your head. And it's not that she wasn't a great girl or anything; it's just that I didn't want to mess her life up too.

And even though I was pretending I didn't, I wondered what she thought of me. Most likely she was thinking I was some stupid idiot who was still in History 10. But maybe these thoughts weren't too far off. Ever since Alli, aka my tutor, had left I was failing almost all my classes. Even though I knew she'd probably already formed an awful opinion about me I really wanted to see her again, and my opportunity drew nearer and nearer as the clock ticked away.

Finally to my relief the bell for lunch rang. I grabbed my food at sat down at the usual lunch table which consisted of KC and Jenna. I really despised sitting at that table. All they ever talked about was the baby and all the dates they had planned to go on. Sitting there was fine before Alli left because we did the same thing, well minus the baby of course, but now I couldn't do anything but sit there being the third wheel.

I heard the click clack of high heels to my left and I turned to see a very confused Adelle trying to find somewhere to sit; she looked like a deer in the headlights. "Adelle," I said calling her name and putting on my classic Drew smile. She smiled at me and I could tell she was really relived to have found a familiar face.

"Hey," she said happily as she slid onto the bench with me.

"Well hello there beautiful," I replied. KC and Jenna gave us an awkward stare and I quickly introduced them to her. They met her quickly, but then hurriedly left because of some appointment they were going to be late to, which left me and Adelle alone.

I brought up random topics, and we were able to carry on a conversation easily, which surprised me because she had seemed so shy earlier. Eventually however she asked the question I was dreading. "So," she said "what were you doing in a history class for sophomores?"

"Oh," I replied "well umm I kind of failed it last year, and haven't been able to bring up my grade since." I expected her to tell me how stupid I was or make fun of me but that didn't happen.

"Yeah it's sort of hard; I was taking AP History at my old school so I learned this all already. But I'd be happy to help you out though. That is if you want me to." She said running her fingers nervously through her hair.

"Yeah, I'd absolutely love that," I beamed.

*Adelles' POV"

Oh god what had I just offered to do. Yeah I'd taken AP History before I came here, but I couldn't remember a thing I'd learned. Besides that when I was with Drew I couldn't even begin to think straight, I just got lost in his beautiful eyes. I guess the only real reason I decided to help was because I wanted an excuse to spend more time with Drew.

"So do want to come to my house after school?" he asked

"Yeah of course." I replied quickly "Will that be alright with your parents though?"

"Well I'm not sure," he said frowning, "they don't exactly trust me with girls anymore. But you're a nice girl and I guess if it's for school they'll be okay with it."

I wondered what he'd done that had made his parents nervous about him being with girls, but I didn't get a chance to ask because the bell rang. "So I'll meet you on the front steps after school," he said as we exited the cafeteria.

"Sounds good," I replied, but really I was panicking. I worried all the rest of the school day what I was going to tell Drew when he realized I knew nothing about the subject he needed help with. I also worried about what I was going to tell my brothers to keep them from stalking me. But most of all I worried what his family would think of me. I couldn't really tell you why but for some reason I really truly cared about his family's opinion of me.

I hadn't figured out any of my problems when the final bell rang. I gathered my things and went to find my brothers who were already gathered by the front door. "Going over to a friend's house to help them with school work, see ya later bye." I yelled behind me as I dashed out the door. My brothers were yelling questions at me but the door slammed shut before I could respond to them. I knew however they would try to find me and ask again so I picked up the pace a little.

It was helpful that Drew was waiting at the bottom of the stairs already for two reasons. The first was that it would help us get out of here faster. The other was that he was there to catch me when I tripped on my way down the steps. "Woah," he said "slow down gorgeous."

"Thanks," I replied, "But we need to go like right now, before my brothers come out here." I said as I took his hand and led him towards the parking lot.


	5. Chapter 5

*Adelles POV*

I wasn't quite sure of where I was headed, but I needed to get out of here fast. I was running so fast actually that I kept tripping. Drew yelled at me to slow down and told me I was going to hurt myself again, but I completely blocked his words out. All I cared about was being as far away from my brothers as possible, and being alone with Drew.

Drew was leading me now that we had reached the parking lot. I had no clue what car we were supposed to be going to. Finally however we reached a car that was well strange to say the least. "Umm, is this really our ride?" I asked giving the car a strange look.

"Hey! Don't judge Morty," a voice called from the driver's seat. I hadn't even realized there was a person sitting in there. The boy sitting in the car looked like one of those scene kids; he had longer shaggy hair, and wore all black. Honestly though what could I expect from a person who owned a hearse.

"Oh sorry," I replied quietly.

"Well get in," he commanded and he unlocked the door.

"Hey be nice Eli!" a girl shouted from the passenger seat. I recognized her as the girl from the front desk earlier. Clare I believe her name was.

Drew opened the door for me, and I slid into the seat. In the back of the car with me was, yet again, another person I didn't know. The boy in the back was much sweeter looking, almost a little girlish. Drew hopped in the car as the boy I now knew as Eli sped away.

It was kind of quiet and awkward on the ride to the Torres house. No one really talked in the car except for when Drew introduced his brother Adam to me. My phone went off several times too, but I ignored the calls. Thankfully though it wasn't a long ride, but I was kind of nervous to be in Drews home.

*Drews POV*

Was I really going to bring this girl to my house? After all that had happened with Bianca and Ali I wasn't so sure this was a good idea. Also I could specifically remember my mother telling me that no girls would be allowed to come over, ever. But what was the worst that could happen? Adelle was a nice girl, and all she was doing was helping me with school work.

When we pulled up to my house I was glad to see that my parents weren't home yet. We all got out of the car. Adam, Eli, and Clare were taking over the living room, which meant I would have to take Adelle up to my room. I could already tell this was going to go badly.

She was so nervous that she could hardly move, and I had to practically drag her up the stairs. Once we were alone though she snapped out of it. "So," I asked taking out my books "what do you want to do first?"

"Well, I have to admit something," she said, "I have no clue what I'm doing. I only said I did so I could spend more time with you."

She looked at me like she thought I was going to be upset, but I wasn't. I was almost happy to be honest. "You wanted to spend more time with me?" I asked with a huge idiotic smile on my face.

"Well yeah," she said glancing down and twirling her hair furiously. I was too shocked to say anything so I just kind of stood there.

"I can go if you want," she said reaching down to grab her things off my bed.

"No stay," I said stopping her hands by taking them in my own, "please."

She finally looked up into my eyes and I simply lost all my good judgment. I cupped her delicate face in my hands, and leaned in to kiss her but she hesitated. "This is kind of embarrassing," she muttered "but I've never really kissed anyone before."

"It's all right." I replied "I'll teach you."

I leaned in again, but this time she didn't pull away. Her lips were soft and tasted like candy; I really couldn't get enough of her. She seemed a little bit confused at first, but then began to eventually get the hang of it.

Just as we began to really get into the kiss I heard the door open, it was Adam. "Mom's home," he said looking at us strangely. I was officially screwed.

"Umm, leave the door open Adam," I said.

I quickly pulled out my books and Adelle did the same. I scattered some papers on the bed and sat down opposite from Adelle. We picked up books and began staring at them intently just as my mother walked in. "Oh, you brought a friend home." She said looking at me displeased.

"Yeah, I'm Adelle," she said happily.  
"Oh okay," my mom replied rudely "Drew don't you think your friend should be going home now, it's almost dinner time."

"Yeah, umm I was just leaving," Adelle said quickly gathering her things.

"Good, bye Danielle" my mom said exiting the room.

"I'm really sorry," I said to Adelle frowning.

"No it fine really," she said grabbing her bag. "Will you walk me to the door?"

"Of course," I said leading her down the steps.

"Well bye," I said smiling at her "text me later."  
"I will," she said and hugged me. I really didn't want to let her go but my mom came down the stairs, and Adelle left.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Sorry I took so long to post this I've had to study for finals, and I've been writing another story. Hope you like it though, I'll post more this weekend.

*Adelles POV*

I really didn't want to leave Drew, but I could tell that I was most definitely not welcomed in his home. Besides that my brothers were upset that I wasn't home yet.

I had to walk because well I didn't have a car, but I was glad because it gave me some time to think about what just happened. Did I really just have my first kiss with a guy I hadn't even known for 24 hours? I honestly couldn't believe myself. Sure Drew was a sweet guy but I really didn't know anything about him. For all I knew he could have a girlfriend. Just thinking about that upset me. I really liked him, and he was such a sweetheart.

I really needed to talk to him but for right now I had to deal with my brothers. The second I walked in the door they started asking questions. I ignored them and went straight to my room, but they of course followed me. "Where were you!" they screamed at me in unison.

"I told you," I said, "At friends."

"Was this friend of yours a boy?" they asked.

"Why yes, yes he was," I smiled, "now leave."

"What no way!" they shouted, "Who was it?"

"Drew Torres," I announced proudly.

"Oh no!" they shouted.

"What!" I yelled in shock.

"From what I've heard from the guys on the team he's a bad kid," Allen said.

"You don't even know him!" I spat back at him.

"Oh really?" he asked "I bet I know him better than you."

"I doubt that," I said hesitantly.

"Oh so you know what happened with his last girlfriend?" he smirked.

"Well, no," I admitted worried, "What happened?"

"I'll tell you," he said, "But I promise you won't like how it ends."

"I don't care, I want to know!" I yelled.

"Fine, fine," he said," Well your little prince charming was dating this great girl, and then this other chick name Bianca offered to show him a good time in the boiler room one day after school. So then of course he accepted and then his girlfriend found out, and he messed her life up so much that she transferred schools."

"Oh." was all I could say. I kind of wanted to cry but my brothers were still in the room so I didn't.

Cayden understood that I was upset and told all my brothers to leave. I just kind of sat there for awhile. I wasn't sure what to think. I mean it really worried me that he had done that to his last girlfriend, but some part of me still wanted him to ask me out. I really couldn't make up my mind about what I wanted from him but ultimately I decided it was something more than just friendship. Just as I came to my decision my phone vibrated in my pocket, it was Drew.

"Hey beautiful," he said with a winky face.

"Hey" I replied.

"I'm sorry you had to leave so soon" he said.

"Oh no it's fine, but why doesn't your mom like girls in the house?" I asked wondering if he'd have the guts to tell me.

"Well something happened with my last girl," was all he said.

"Oh really? What was that?" I asked pretending to be clueless.

"Well I don't really want to tell you," he said, "I'm afraid it will ruin our relationship, and I don't want that because I really really like you Adelle."

"Well if you really like me that much," I replied, "then you'll tell me."

"Fine," he said, "but you have to promise me that you won't think less of me after I tell you."

"Alright I promise," I said.

"Okay," he said, "Well I'm going to call you because it's kind of long."

Just seconds after receiving his message my phone rang. I answered trying to use my sweetest voice, but it was still no match to his sexy tone. He told me the story, and I was expecting him to leave things out in an attempt to make himself sound better to me but he didn't. When he finished there was silence, I was unsure of what to say. Finally though he spoke, "I'm so sorry," he said sadly, "I'm sure you probably hate me like everyone else now. I'll be sure never to speak to you again. I guess I'll go no , bye."

"Wait!" I practically shouted into the phone.

"What?" he asked obviously confused by my reaction.

"I don't hate you," I said, "I could never hate you. Please don't stop speaking to me."

"But I'm bad for you and you know it." He said.

"Well I don't care," I said, "I like you a lot too Drew and I don't want to lose you."

"Wait, you like me," he asked and I could tell by his voice that he was smiling.

"Yeah," I giggled.

"Oh really?" he said, "Well would you like to go to Above the Dot with me Friday night?"

"Like a date?" I asked a little too excitedly.

"Exactly like a date," he laughed.

"Oh well I'd love to," I said.

"Great," he said happily, "Well we'll talk about it more tomorrow, but I got to go. Bye"

"Oh okay, bye Drew," I replied and hung up.

That night all I could think about was him and our date on Friday. It was my first day here and already I had met a great guy, and had plans for the weekend. No one came to bother me and as I lay in bed thinking about what was to come, and I drifted to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

*Adelle's POV*

I pranced into school cheerfully the next day, and found Drew waiting at my locker.

"Hey," he said flashing his brilliant white smile and pulling me into a hug.

"Hey," I muttered against his chest.

"So are you excited for this weekend?" he asked, a smile playing at the corners of his lips.

"Yeah definitely," I replied honestly.

"Great, so am I," he said just as the bell rang, "Let me walk you to class."

The week went on the same way: Drew met me at my locker in the mornings, walked me to class, talked to me during history the next period, ate with me at lunch, and kissed me goodbye at the end of the day. Believe me I loved it but my brothers completely loathed it, so by the time Friday came around I didn't know how I was going to get out of the house.

I got dressed in a super cute mini dress, heels, and jewelry then went to head out the door. .com/cgi/profile?id=2188397

"Where do you think you're going?" Brent asked blocking the doorway.

"Yeah Adelle you look like a fricking prostitute!" Broden called down the stairs.

"Oh screw you!" I retorted and pushed Brent away from the door. I practically sprinted to Drew's car stopping only once to yell, "I'm going out, be back later."

I hopped in the passenger seat and ordered Drew to drive. "As you wish my dear," he replied. It was crazy how he could always make me blush.

He took my hand, and held it in his lap. "Well someone looks beautiful," he said with a wink.

"Thanks," I said blushing what I'm sure was a bright red. I was really thankful that it was already dark outside.

We got to Above the Dot and Drew quickly jumped out of the car to come open the door for me. He took my hand in his and pulled me close to him. "Adelle," he said.

"Yeah?" I asked staring into his bright blue eyes.

"Will you please do me the honor of being my girlfriend?"

"Of course," I replied with a kiss.

*Drew's POV*

I couldn't have been happier. Adelle was finally my girlfriend. I knew I had promised myself I wouldn't do this to another girl, but I was going to be different this time. I really truly loved her and I couldn't stand the thought of losing her. I just hoped she felt the same way.

I led her up the stairs of the club, and inside it was already packed. Adelle looked really worried and confused but I kept her close to me and we went to the dance floor. Pretty much everyone was grinding including me and her, but eventually we were hot and tired so we decided to go get something to drink.

Out of the corner of my eye I caught a glimpse of the photo booth and decided that I needed to replace my old photos with new ones.

"Come on," I said pulling her close behind me.

"Where are we going?" she asked confused.

"To take pictures," I smiled and sat down, then pulled her on to my lap. She giggled her adorable giggle.

I put in some money and we took tons and tons of pictures. Some of us just smiling, some of us making silly face, and even some of us kissing. They were so cute, and I liked them even better than the ones Ali and I had taken.

The place was about to close and we had to leave, but I really didn't want to. I could tell that Adelle didn't either. I thought for a second about somewhere we could go that we wouldn't get caught, and came up with the perfect place.

"Do you want to go home?" I asked her.

"No, not really," she replied.

"Well I have the perfect place for us to go, if you want to."

"Oh okay sounds good." She replied eagerly.

I decided I would take her to the secret place Eli, Clare, and my brother had discovered. I figured it was perfect because there we could be alone without worrying about our family ruining anything.

When we pulled up she gave me a confused look. But I assured her that I knew what I was doing.

"Where are we?" she asked when we got out of the car.

"Oh just this place," I said.

"Uhm all right," she said and pressed herself extremely close to my side.

"Don't worry love," I said and held her hand.

I sat down on a patch of grass and motioned for Adelle to sit next me. She quickly did so and I wrapped her in my arms. She looked up at me with her gorgeous brown eyes and kissed me gently on the lips. I was pleasantly surprised, and couldn't help but kiss her again.

She smiled against my lips and then wrapped her arms around my neck. I in turn moved my hand to her butt and pulled her onto my lap. Both her eyes and mine slid closed. My tongue traced her lips, and she parted them so her tongue could entwine with mine.

We kissed for what felt like hours but eventually she pulled away to breathe, her sweet warm breath blowing in my face.

"I love you," she whispered

"I love you too," I replied

She lay down on my chest and I wrapped my arms around her. Before too long she fell asleep happily in my arms, and I too drifted into slumber.


End file.
